There's No Need To Be Scared
by xoxo4
Summary: Sakine Meiko can't sleep, there's a thunder storm! She's frightened, and wants to find Meiko... because she knows that Meiko will be able to help her. A very short MEIKOxSakine Meiko story!


**Another short story of the pairing MEIKOxSakine Meiko. **

**I didn't proof read this one a lot, sorry if there are any mistakes! Maybe I'm a little bit lazy... haha!**

**

* * *

**

Rain beat loudly against the windows. Sakine Meiko hid her head under her frilly, light pink pillow, and let out a squeak of surprise when lightening flashed and thunder reverberated in the sky.

"Please stop, please stop...," the girl cried, her red-brown eyes filling with tears. She couldn't take it anymore!

Sakine took the pillow off of her head and sat up quickly, her short, light brown hair sticking out in different directions. She jumped out of her bed, hugging the pillow to her chest. The girl quietly snuck out of her room and into the hallway. All of the other Vocaloid's were sleeping, she thought, but she couldn't stand being alone.

Slowly, she opened the door to the room that was right next to hers. The young girl slipped in, and softly shut the door behind her.

"M-Meiko-san?" Sakine whispered nervously, afraid that it was going to start thundering again. When she got no response, she asked a bit louder, "Meiko-san?"

Suddenly, a light clicked on. Meiko was sitting up in bed, and had just turned on her red, bedside lamp, which sat on a small brown table beside her bed.

"What's wrong?" The brunette asked, yawning and running her hand through her short hair, which was light brown at the top, but grew darker closer to the end.

"I-I'm scared!" Sakine stuttered, biting her lip so that she wouldn't cry.

"Hm, why?" The woman asked, still not fully awake. She blinked her eyes a few times to see clearer, and when her vision wasn't blurred anymore, she realized what the younger girl was wearing.

Sakine had on a yellow, long sleeved pajama shirt, with white polka-dots. It was a little too big, which meant that it covered her hands and on one side, slid off of her shoulder. The buttons had come undone at the top and bottom, so it showed off a small bit of her chest and her white panties, which had a small bow at the top and frills around the bottom. The girl held her frilly pillow with her right hand, and was blushing slightly.

Meiko's eyes widened and her face flushed red. She wondered if she should be seeing Sakine like this.

"It's so loud!" The younger girl cried, now hugging the pillow to her chest.

"Are you scared of the storm?" The brunette asked, slowly climbing out of her bed, which was covered in dark red bedding. Her black, strapless nightgown floated around her body as she did so.

Sakine nodded, and squeezed her eyes shut.

Suddenly, thunder cracked in the sky. The young girl ran towards Meiko and wrapped her arms around the woman, dropping her pillow on the ground. She pressed her face against the the brunette's chest and started to cry.

Meiko bit her lip, a look of sadness crossing her face. She hated to see Sakine like this. So, the woman wrapped her arms around the girl gently.

"It's alright," she murmured, "There's no need to be scared."

When the lightening stopped flashing, and all the two could hear was the rain drumming against the windows, the brunette offered to get the young girl something to drink.

Meiko headed to the kitchen, and began preparing a cup of hot chocolate. Even though this would probably wake the girl up, the brunette thought that she needed something warm to drink.

When the hot chocolate was done, the woman headed back to her room. Sakine was sitting on the brunette's bed, hugging her legs against her chest. Meiko handed her the glass with the drink, and sat down beside her.

As the girl sipped the liquid, she leaned against Meiko, resting her head against the woman's shoulder. The brunette stroked her hair, happy that Sakine seemed to be less frightened.

Of course, a few minutes later, thunder rumbled and the young girl let out a shriek and clung to Meiko, shaking. The brunette, frowning, looked down at the girl. She then put her thumb under Sakine's chin and lifted it up gently, so that the young girl was looking straight at her.

"It's okay," the woman smiled, and before she knew what she was doing, she leaned down and kissed the girl on the lips.

Suddenly, it was like the storm didn't exist anymore. Sakine moved her lips against the brunette's, and the kiss seemed to last forever. When the two ran out of breath, they pulled away, gasping.

"Meiko-san...?" Sakine began to ask why the woman had done what she had, but Meiko put her finger on the young girl's lips, stopping her. She then kissed the girl again, and Sakine ended up on her back, with the brunette on top of her.

Meiko took the glass out of the girl's hand and set it on her bedside table, and the two kissed over and over, until early in the morning, when the rain had stopped and Sakine fell asleep, cuddling against Meiko's body.

The brunette sighed, and kissed the top of the young girls head, "I love you," she murmured, then closed her eyes.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, but if you didn't, please don't comment negatively. Thanks.**


End file.
